dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Aniz
|death= |race=Incubus |species=Feline |gender=Male |height= |weight= |build= |hair=Brown |eyes=Red |era=400 Years before DMFA Comic |alignment= |family=Son (Abel Rewanz), "Wife" (May Rewanz) |affiliation=Siar Clan |seen= |known= |hobbies= |food=Misery (affinity) |colour= }} Aniz is a character from Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures's spin-off comic, Abel's Story. For approximately twenty-five years, he had been masquerading as Abel's father and May Rewanz's husband, Cid Rewanz. When he first showed himself, he openly admitted that he had killed Cid.Abel's Story Aniz is a member of Siar Clan. Much of Aniz's character is still being revealed, such as the motives behind his deception and his "plans." Since his departure, he has not been seen in Abel's Story. A number of theories exist regarding his whereabouts and his relationship to Dan and Edward Ti'Fiona, but arguably the most prominent is the claim that Edward and Aniz are the same person. Character Analysis Aniz is an enigmatic, but mostly cruel character. Shortly after unveiling himself before Hennya, May, and Abel, he spent a great deal of time toying with his audience's emotions by detailing the proceedings of his schemes and remaining ambiguous about his precise motives. In fact, he even described causing misery and ruining someone's life as "fun."Abel's Story While remaining perfectly calm and unperturbed throughout his tormenting of the distraught family, he lost his composure after he killed Hennya in Abel's Story and started liberally cursing his situation. Judging from this behavior, he was either frustrated that a plan he had concocted for twenty-five years had backfired, or is unused to improvising in a situation which is no longer safely in his control. Aniz has shown some level of compassion or sympathy for his son, however, particularly in Abel's Story . Apparently, according to his monologue in Abel's Story , he sincerely believes that Abel's traumatic experiences will make more sense to him in the future. Despite this, he disregards the concept that Abel could commit suicide in his grief.In Abel's Story , he said, "...or maybe you will just kill yourself. Who knows? Who cares." Deep down, it could be likely that Aniz is aware that what he did was morally wrong.Construed from Abel's Story It is possible that Aniz possesses some form of prejudice towards Beings, as he brutalized and insulted May despite spending twenty-five years as her husband.Seen in Abel's Story As another example, he expressed remorse toward a Mythos, Hennya's, death, but described May as "worthless."See Abel's Story Despite the cunning he had displayed in front of those he was easily able to brutalize, Aniz apparently has an immature streak (even Fa'Lina chastised him for it in Abel's Story, Part Two ). When Fa'Lina berated Aniz for his actions, he immediately became defensive - while he admitted he had made a mistake, he still went to great lengths to blame the whole mess on his victims instead of accepting the responsibility. Also, even after Fa'Lina punched him and described the ramifications of his actions on both other clans and his son, he expressed no remorse, apparently not grasping the severity of the situation, and even displayed pride for the outcomes of his plans (Abel's Story, Part Two ). Aniz was also indifferent to the idea that continuing his plans could reduce his children to "shattered shells of their former selves,"Fa'Lina's words in Abel's Story, Part Two as he was confident Fa'Lina could clean up any mess he made. When Fa'Lina suspended his plans for a few hundred years, Aniz started protesting in an almost juvenile fashion, eventually insulting Fa'Lina personally (Abel's Story, Part Two ). It was revealed shortly after Fa’Lina increased his penalty (Abel’s Story, Part Two ) that despite Aniz’s outbursts, he was perfectly capable of behaving rationally, and even expressed something akin to regret when the subject of his motives came up in Abel’s Story, Part Two . Aniz also has an extreme dislike for Destania, to the point he left SAIA even if the consequences entailed him having his penalty extended (Abel’s Story, Part Two ). Destania claimed that Aniz had betrayed her, and in retaliation she plans on completely destroying him.Destania nonchalantly explains her history with Aniz to Abel in Abel's Story, Part Two . Plans Currently, Aniz’s motivations are unclear, although he ruled out a few possible scenarios.In Abel's Story , he said that saying the following would be lying: "Well I guess I could give you some sappy sob-story about my reasons... trying to make it seem like I'm not nearly so bad... Maybe I'm just some guilt-laden fellow who after killing May's darling hubby, decided to step in and take his place and live the humble life. And how all I really wanted was a loving family to care for..." While Aniz is Abel's biological father, Abel's headwings and wings, in both style and coloration, are radically different from Aniz's. It is implied by AnizSee Abel's Story, Part Two for Aniz's implications and InkSee Abel's Story, Part Two, page for Ink's commentary respectively that Abel's particular combination of heterochromatic eyes and feathery bat-wings is a peculiar anomaly even for Cubi. Aniz seemed to be particularly proud of this genetic accomplishment in Abel’s Story, Part Two , even remarking that Abel “looks just like them!” Aniz was referring to Quoar Clan, and judging by Fa’Lina’s reaction, the resemblance had not gone unnoticed, and could be a possible indication of Aniz’s motives. Construed from Aniz’s tirade in Abel’s Story, Part Two , rampantly reproducing and extending his bloodline seems to be an instrumental element in his plans. Apparently, such crusades are quite common among other Cubi, with Beings as the primary target – and have faced similar ends at Fa’Lina’s hands. A common theory on the Clockwork Mansion forums is that Aniz seeks to elevate himself to a level of power comparable to a tri-wing, or a clan founder. History Aniz was enrolled in SAIA during the height of Siar Clan's power, and aside from his clan affiliation no information regarding his parentage or family was provided. Being part of a clan that was so powerful, he was given no responsibilities, thus allowing him to do whatever he pleased during his enrollment. Since this frivolity applied to procreation and romance, as well, Aniz was not obligated to abide by diplomatic concerns or relationships between clans when choosing a potential partner. He started a relationship with his Pain and Terror professor and a member of Cyra Clan, Destania, apparently with minimal opposition or interference. Their romance remained fairly prosperous, even culminating with Destania proposing that they start a family, until Siar Clan was destroyed. Siar had rallied her clan members to make a final stand against the Dragon Hizell, resulting in most of her clan’s demise. Aniz was spared only because Destania incapacitated him before he could leave SAIA. Crushed by the death of his clan, he lashed out at her, blaming her for forcing him to stay behind while the rest of his clan died, and left SAIA. Fa'Lina and Destania magically collaborated in order to keep Aniz's presence temporarily hidden from Hizell's detection, but years later his presence vanished. At one point in his life, Aniz defeated and killed an adventurer by the name of Cid Rewanz. In a premeditated effort, he assumed Cid’s identity and continued to uphold this impersonation for the sake of using the widowed May Rewanz as a pawn. Unaware of the substitution, she gave birth to a son, Abel, who was born with wings. Aniz did not react immediately, thinking he needed to be certain that his son was an Incubus. On the night Abel's headwings manifested, Aniz revealed himself and tried to enact his scheme, but was met with unexpected resistance. He threw May into a table and dealt with Abel by slicing his forehead (paralyzing his son with fear due to his haemophobia) only to be assaulted by Hennya from behind. He killed Hennya in a fit of rage, and fled from the house by teleporting with his subdued son to SAIA. There, he ensured Abel's cooperation by threatening him with May's life. Aniz filled out the paperwork for Abel's enrollment in SAIA, ignoring Fo's belligerence and criticism of his parenting technique, until he was punished for his actions against May, Abel, and Hennya by an infuriated Fa'Lina. Even as she listed the number of repercussions that resulted as a consequence of Aniz's planning, he remained unreceptive and mostly confident. Fa'Lina penalized Aniz by forbidding him from continuing his agenda for several hundred years, and his following outbursts compelled her to extend the sentence. Before Aniz left, Fa'Lina tried to convince him not to resume his plans by trying to convince him to remain under SAIA's roof for the next fifty years. However, once Aniz learned that Destania remained in SAIA, he left without anything other than a goodbye to his former headmistress, and Fa’Lina increased the ban to a full 375 years. According to the public records of Zinvth, Aniz was killed by Quintinga Ti'Fiona, an Amazon, some 350 years later. Trivia * Aniz's clan marking is located on his left forearm. It was concealed by Cid's bracers.He proudly shows it in Abel's Story * Aniz is named after Amber's friend Zina, who jokingly suggested to Amber that she use her name.Oh my god. Zina is... Aniz backwards! References Category:DMFA cast Category:Characters in the Abel arc Category:Cubi